Is it any wonder, Akito?
by briellesabop
Summary: I love making songfics. lyrics just speak to me sometimes and this just seemed to click together nicely. I think i fits akito well. PLEASE READ! Akito POV. oneshot.


_Hey again! Briellesabop here with another songfic!!!! I don't know why but songifcs are so fun!!! I fall in love with lyrics so easily and I like pairing them up with people ((being real or fictional)) and events…. kind of like a music video inside my head! I know crazy but fun! Anyhoo, this is Is It Any Wonder by Keane to Akito. I just bought the CD today and it sort of just clicked together. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the manga. im not THAT brilliant. lol I jk_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I always thought that I knew _

_I'd always have the right to _

_Be living in the kingdom of the good and true and so on_

You got that right. Why shouldn't it be that way? I'm the chosen one, aren't I? My world is one secluded from the filth outside. A world with _my_ people, _my_ Juinishi. A world with me as their leader, their commander. That is my world. What's so bad about that?

_But now I think I was wrong _

_And you were laughing along _

_And now I look a fool for thinking you were on my side_

So, why is it that my people are turning against me? Why are they breaking away? It must be that wretched girl! But for some reason… I feel as though there's something else… No! They can't leave. That's not how it's supposed to be…right? I can't be wrong. If I'm wrong then… then…

_Is it any wonder I'm tired? _

_Is it any wonder I feel uptight? _

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

Yeah, so shut up and leave me alone! They don't know how it is for me! Being this sick all the time... I hear how they think it's a "physiological" thing. They don't know anything!

_Sometimes it's hard to know where I stand _

_It's hard to know where I am _

_Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand_

It's a hard, confusing, and draining job being their "god". Do you know how stressful this is? How tiring and a constant pain it is? I didn't chose it. _It_ chose _me. _Though a lot of times, it seems like _they_ didn't choose me…

_Sometimes I get the feeling that _

_I'm __Stranded in the wrong time _

_Where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme, a soundbite_

Where'd Kureno go? Where did that miserable guy go? How dare he break from me! He promised to always stay by me. Where is he right now?! And what about Shigure?! HOW DARE HE SLEEP WITH _HER_!!! Just who does that smart-alick writer think he is?! Be nicer! NICER!…. be by me…

_Is it any wonder I'm tired? _

_Is it any wonder I feel uptight? _

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

They just don't get it! None of them do! It's only me… my father knew… he told me I was here to be wanted by everyone. They're all supposed to love me! LOVE ME DAMNIT!!!!!!

_Oh these days! _

_After all the misery made _

_Is it any wonder I feel afraid? _

_Is it any wonder I feel betrayed?_

They're all starting to change… change without me… I can't let that happen! The endless banquet must be just that! They can't! They just can't… Breaking away from me… even Yuki… with those _eyes_…

_Nothing left beside this old cathedral _

_Just sad lonely spires_

My father said that I was the chosen one… that _I'm_ the one that must be loved. _I'm_ the one they must look to lead. _I'm_ wanted… aren't I?

_How do I make it right? _

_Oh but you try _

Where did it go wrong? When did it go wrong?

_Is it any wonder I'm tired? _

_Is it any wonder I feel uptight? _

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

My head is pounding with these thoughts…They're all changing without me… They're all trying to move forward when I said not to. Why? WHY?

_Oh these days! _

_After all the misery made __Is it any wonder I feel afraid? _

_Is it any wonder I feel betrayed?_

I feel…so drained… it's all her fault…. that wretch… Why does she seem better than me? Why does it look like I'm wrong?… Her heart is so much better than mine… It's so much cleaner than mine… Am I wrong…?

"Akito-san?" Hatori just walked in. "Time for you check up."

I sighed. "On with it, Hatori." Is it any wonder I feel this way?…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hiyas again! I thought this matched akito so well and I hope you did too!! review review review!!!! like my other one, this songfic is dedicated to Iino-kun. love ya!


End file.
